What Happened In The Kitchen
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Lemon! VioxShadow, Takes place during Chapter 4 of my fanfic: Understand Me. ((OLD FANFIC, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY))


**Me: ****I am going to put up a oneshot from the fourth chapter of my FS fic when Vio and Shadow where in the kitchen, You should read that first or you don't understand what the hell is happening here xD.**

**Green: Sure ;p**

**Me: Anyway I don't own a shit you should be thankful.**

**Everyone: Read & Review**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well anyway we all want to know what happened in the kitchen when Blue and Red where talking in the living room.

I mean Shadow and Vio aren't just cooking there and…stuff.

Why do you think daddy was there at the end.

They were all hungry well anyway I am starting when they walked in the kitchen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think they are going to be fine alone in there?" Shadow asked.

"Sure Hun, don't worry…" Vio said while putting his arms around Shadows waist.

"Hehe Vio I thought already that you wanted to do something naughty." Shadow said while putting his arms around Vio's neck.

"Heey I saw that you saw my eyes." Vio said with a grin while he took of his and Shadow's belt.

"You Are indeed naughty." Shadow purred.

Vio stripped slowly his and Shadow's clothes off. He kissed Shadow with all he had and he could feel that his cock became hard.

"Ugh Shadow Chan why aren't you doing anything." Vio grunted.

"Wait Vio Kun…" Shadow grabbed Vio by his cock. Vio moaned. They sat on the kitchen table. Shadow jumped off the table and knelt before Vio who only had his leggings on, Shadow slowly stripped it off.

"Dammit Shadow rip those clothes off" Yelled Vio.

"Come on, you need to be patient because I first am going to be very mean to you." Shadow purred while petting Vio's hard length with his hand.

"I-I hate you SO much r-right now." Vio whimpered. Shadow smirked an evil grin.

Shadow stood up and hovered over Vio who was laying on the table.

"You are going to regret that you wanted to fuck me." Shadow said. He stripped his own leggings off. Vio looked at the long hard cock from Shadow, his own twitched at the sight before him.

"Like what you see?" Shadow asked smugly.

Vio didn't say a thing he only bent over to Shadow, But Shadow was first. He grabbed Vio and slumped both him and Vio on the kitchen table again.

"AUGH!!" They heard a yell in the living room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" They heard Blue Yelling.

"What the hell was that?" Vio asked.

"I honestly have no idea and I don't really care either right now." Shadow said.

Vio began kissing Shadow again while he went over Shadows length with his hand. Shadow almost came when Vio did that.

"Auhg…f-fuck me Vio." Shadow whispered.

"What did you say I didn't hear you" Vio said smugly while he ran his hand over Shadows length but only harder.

"I said…ugh…fuck me damn it!!" Shadow almost yelled.

"As you wish…" Vio answered. He twisted Shadow under him and positioned himself above him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THAT TABLE!!!" Someone yelled. When Vio and Shadow looked they saw Blue standing at the door with a big red blush.

"N-nothing…what do you want!" Vio and Shadow said.

Blue didn't said a thing he went to the cupboard and grabbed a towel. He was as red as a tomato. He went out of the kitchen and closed the door.

Vio and Shadow looked at the door, then at each other. then shrugged and began making out again.

Vio was again above Shadow.

"This is going to hurt…are you sure you want this?" Vio asked.

"Y-yes…just fuck me." Shadow said.

Vio slowly entered Shadow. Shadow gasped

"Augh…i-it hurts." Shadow said with tears in his eyes.

Vio saw that Shadow had tears in his eyes so he bended forward and kissed Shadow on his left ear.

"Don't worry…the pain will soon be over." Vio comforted him.

Shadow breathed hard, he turned his head to Vio and kissed him on the lips. After a while the pain soon ended and began with pleasure.

Shadow sighed and then said: "Do it."

Vio smirked. He trusted out for a sec but then e trusted in again. He began with a small pace but it got faster after a few minutes.

"Ah ah ah…Vio" Moaned Shadow. Vio trusted harder and harder. He was on the point for an orgasm.

"I'm coming!!" Vio said. He clenched his eyes and sweat poured down of his body.

"Oh Vio…I love you." Shadow sighed while nearing his orgasm too.

"I love you too Sh…SHADOOW" Then Vio came into Shadow, He felled like Shadow pumping his whole cock out.

"VIIOOOO" yelled Shadow. Then he came too. His load went al over the table. After a few seconds, Vio went out of Shadow and laid beside him. Shadow snuggled over to his chest.

"I love you, Vio." Shadow said while he closed his eyes with a smile.

"I love you too" Replied Vio. He closed his eyes and smiled too, he embraced Shadow in his strong arms.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: My first one-shot and my first yaoi, I hope you now understand why you should have read chapter 4 of my story first. But let me get this straight. If you are going to flame me with saying: You should have done it in your fic.**

**I know I could better do that but I couldn't find a spot and it will be confusing if I do it then. Anyway I hope you liked it**

**Pleas feel free to review. Flames will be ignored.**


End file.
